1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electrostatic induction device which generates an electric current and identifies a state of an output signal of the electric current by using electrostatic induction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic induction phenomenon may refer to a phenomenon in which movement of an electrified body, having been positively or negatively charged, causes movement of electric charges between a plurality of electrodes placed adjacent to the electrified body to generate an electric current. An electrostatic induction device may include an electrified body having been charged and a plurality of electrodes electrically connected to each other, and may operate as an electric generator which generates current in response to the movement of the electrified body. The electrified body which generates the electrostatic induction phenomenon may perform electric charging, using triboelectricity, electret, or a separate power supply. The electric charging using triboelectricity is a method in which electric charges generated by friction caused at the time of contact between a temporal or constant electrified body and an electrode during a relative movement between the electrified body and the electrode are charged on the surface of the electrified body. The electret uses an element in which electric charges are semi-permanently confined by applying a beam irradiation, an X-ray, or corona discharging to an electrified body.
An electrostatic induction device of a single-phase current output may output only a single-phase current and may thus be limited in providing a current wave having a high ripple form. Further, the electrostatic induction device of the single-phase current output does not have any means capable of measuring direction, rate, and distance of the movement or the rotation thereof, and thus may not have a sensor function for identifying a state of the electrostatic induction device.